Erasa Files
by BloodyDrenith
Summary: Erasa's an Android that stumbles upon Gohan's secret. At first she thought it's just a wardrobe update, but then she falls deeper into the mysteries of the universe. While all this is happening, she's still trying to improve his style. Can she change him from Saiya-dork to the Bad boy?
1. The Truth

**Hey! I always wanted to make Erasa the smarty pants in secret. So this is where you will be seeing her in her A-game doing the stuff even Gohan can't do...**

**I don't own any own the characters. They are property of Akira...**

~scene change~

'_thoughts_'

"Speech"

**Chapter 1 - Operation Seek**

"Aaaw, come on Vi! I just want you to come to one movie with me Sharpie and Gohan!" Erasa pleaded, using her secret weapon. Puppy eyes on the verge of spilling tears. 'She could never resist that. Hmm, I wonder if I can use this on Mr. Squiliam...' Erasa pondered, but didn't let go of her puppy eyes look.

"Okay, okay 'rasa I'll go! Just on condition. Don't make me sit next to Sharpner." Videl said.

"Hmmmm... OKAY!" She squeaked. Then ran down the hallway.

'_How does she run on those heels? She's running faster than when I try to run from bullets being fired at me!_' Videl could only stare after her friend. '_Sure she was a good friend but, what was up with her? She would say something super intelligent the one moment, then the next she was a dumb blond._' Videl shook her head and walked to the roof and uncapsulated her new jet-copter. This one was less bulky and more streamlined, its wings were a bit larger, and the jet flatter. It was faster and had an autopilot tracker system.

Videl got in and flew home, spotting a green and red blur in the distance she decided to chase it. '_Finally! There's that Saya-dork!_' she thought before blasting full speed after him.

Erasa was sitting in the school library in front of a computer. '_Gohan... I need to see who, you are. I can't just set up a random guy with my best friend._' She was typing away furiously, handling the keyboard like a machine-gun. This screen flicker random words, and then finally came to a stop when Erasa hit the Capsule Corp. Firewall protecting Gohan's identity. '_What? Why is Capsule Corp. blocking access to his files?_' She then proceeded to crack the fire wall and reroute her user through a supercomputer she had set up at home. Finally when she was done she got what she was looking for. His records.

* * *

Name : Gohan Son

Race : Human - Saiyan Hybrid

Status : Alive

Health : Perfect

Blood type : AS+

Notes : Gohan was able to Ascend into the Super Saiyan transformation and stay in it for 2 years. He was also able to keep up the Ascended Super Saiyan state or Super Saiyan 2 State for 6 months. His body seems to better adapted to handle large amounts of energy than both pure breed humans and pure breed Saiyans.

Qualifications : PhD in Chemical and Civil Engineering; Masters degree in Molecular Biology and Virology. Master of all Known Earth Martial Arts as well as Nemekian and Saya-jin

Occupation : Highschool Student ; Head of Reach and Development (Capsule Corp.)

* * *

It also had 3 photos of Gohan, or what is supposed to be Gohan. The first picture was the normal Gohan, raven hair and onyx eyes, but he looked very muscular in the clothes he was wearing. The second picture Gohan had light golden blond hair and teal eyes, his muscle mass has visibly increase, yet it was that same facial futures. Lastly there was a picture of Gohan his hair was a darker golden shade, with a single bang that came between his eyes, his eyes had become turquoise and his face seemed to have hardened a bit.

She also looked up 'Saiyan'. She found the history of planet Vegeta and the near extinction of the 'Saiyan' race. She also found out about the multiple space trips CC (Capsule Corp.) has made. She just couldn't believe what she had read. Sure, the alien part was believable with she herself being an android. She then thought to all the stuff she had seen Gohan do, and it all seemed to fit.

'_Wow, who would have thought I have a super powered friend. I'm kind of glad I'm not the only super powered being in school.' _She smiled at her little discovery. Now all she had to do is go confront Gohan about it.'_Videl and Gohan are an even better match then I hoped. He has the powers, and she fights for justice. Wait a minute! Sayaman! That's Gohan... uh he's Kinda lame. Going to have to change that too. He really should lose the dorky_ _outfit_.'

Reclining back in her chair she began to think. _What do I do with a super-hot nerd without any sense of style?'_

**Next Chapter: What will Gohan do when Erasa confronts him? Gohan's style-issues revealed!**

**Weird Huh?**


	2. The Hunters

**I own Nothing, I never have owned anything except my phone, PC and imagination.**

**Please note:****  
****After Gohan blabbed that he stayed in the 439 mountain area, he told them that he was staying at a friends in the city. It's was closer and it was easier to believe for the normal folk.**

'_Walking around in the mall, looking for an outfit, no new wardrobe for Gohan is going to be fun! Having a credit card from your super rich best friend helps._' Erasa thought. She was so excited that she didn't even notice the large burly man in front of her. She walked right into him and knocked him flat on his rear end.

"Oh sorry there sir. I'd didn't see you there!" She helped the man up. He just gawked at her. She looked so petite, and girly, but here she knocked him over. Like an antelope running over an elephant.

"Wow there missy, you sure are strong there. How did you get so strong?" He asked

"Well you know the usual, shopping, fighting for that adorable little t-shirt! Oh! Then there's that mad rush to get in front of the line with all those bags!" Erasa exclaimed. Her eyes had a fire in them that could only be compared to that of the sun going supernova.

"Anyway, sorry about that!" She said and headed off in a random direction. She smiled happily then, suddenly stopped, flipped out her phone and called someone.

"Hello?" The person answers.

"Hello 18, it's Erasa here!" She exclaimed happily. Then her tone turned serious. "We have a new target."

"What's the targets name?"

"Gohan Son"

"Status?"

"Deadly"

"How do you suggest we solve this problem?"

"Immediate intervention."

"You sure? Last time I saw him his status was normal." 18 said.

"Yes, definitely. He wears teddy bear underwear!"

"Go buy him a few jockey's I'll be right there." 18 hanged up her phone and started to prepare for her hardest mission ever. Teaching Gohan Son a thing or two about style. '_Chichi should have given him magazines to know how he should dress. What's wrong with him! He's a sayain for kami's sake! he has a gorgeous body. He should show it off!_' 18 thought as she flew towards her brother's house. She decided to pick him up to help them with Gohan.

'_I know it's not normal to buy a friend a set of underwear, but Gohan needs these. I mean for goodness sake he wears teddy bear underwear! Teddy bear!_' Erasa thought. After some weird looks and a bit of embarrassment, she finally bought Gohan or as she told them her 'brother' some new underwear. On to the clothes. '_Hmm, I think I should get him some shirts that show off his muscles a bit. I don't think he'll go for the stuff that's too clingy, but I think I can manage to get him one or two of those._'

"Hey sis, wait up. "She turned around to find 17 and 18. She looked confused for a second before she just shrugged it off.

"Heya 17! Haven't heard from you in a long time. Anyway, Gohan's supposed to come here any minute." Erasa said as she walked with her family. She was on her way to Mega Brands when she saw a tall boy with raven black hair, with eyes matching his hair.

"Woo hoo! Over Here Gohan!" she called.

Gohan noticed Erasa, but as he was walking to her his eyes grew larger. '_What's 18 and 17 doing here? Why are they with Erasa?_' He frowned when he noticed the resemblance between Erasa and 18. '_Sisters huh_'

18 saw Gohan's expression, then when his eyes darted between her and Erasa, she knew he figured it out. A smirk formed on her face. "Surprised?" she asked with amusement.

Gohan could only nod. He was dumbfounded and a little upset that he didn't realize that they were related earlier. Then he noticed something strange, Erasa had a KI signal.

"Erasa, are you an Android?" he asked.

She just gave him a look that said 'no dur!' but refrained herself from actually saying it. Gohan on the other hand was bewildered. He just couldn't figure out how she had a KI signal, yet she was an android. '_What was up with her?'_

"OH! Your probably wondering why I have a KI signal right?" she asked. He only nodded. "Well, I figured if somebody like you would ever find someone without a KI signal you'd probably kill us and ask questions later. So I'm using my energy to create a faint shield around me so that you only sense me about as strong as a human. The shield is actually just a bug repellant!" Erasa said happily.

To say Gohan was stunned would be an understatement. Erasa wasn't only an android, she was pretty smart! Without even thinking he blurted out, "What do you know about me?"

"Well I know you're a Saiyan, that you've reached Super Saiyan 2 and can hold it longer than any other Saiyan. You have a little brother and you're totally in dire need of fashion help!" she looked funny waving her hands at Gohan to make her point.

"Fashion?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes! Fashion! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?! We need to get you something of this age!" she ranted. Then suddenly she stopped. "Oh yeah! I bought you these!"

She gave Gohan a few Jockey underwear. Gohan turned as red as a tomato. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He had never been embarrassed like this before. His embarrassment quickly turned into shock. ´_Why would she buy me underwear? is there something wrong with mine? Wait…'_He looked at the underwear, it was his size too! '_Oh My Gosh! She even knows my size!_'

"U-uh Erasa? Why did you buy me underwear?" he asked, still a little red.

"Oh, so you wouldn't have to wear those teddy bear underwear you have." She said with a smile.

17 couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing at Gohan's reactions. He couldn't believe what he just heard! '_The most powerful being on earth is wearing kiddies underwear! Kiddies!_' His eyes were tearing up, and he was on the floor, rolling around and clutching his stomach while laughing.

When 17 heard Gohan growl, he immediately composed himself, got up and dusted himself off. He gave Gohan a 'smile and wave' before taking a deep breath.

"Glad you're finally done with that 17, well I must admit, you are pretty funny Gohan." 18 said snickering.

"Let's go guys." Erasa pulled Gohan into the nearest store. Which just so happened to be Adidas. As she walked in, she pulled stuff of the racks and piled it onto Gohan. 17 came and gave him 12 boxes of shoes and 18 gave him some hoodies.

"Go try those on, 17 go with him and make sure to match the clothes. We want him to look really, really good for tomorrow." 18 instructed.

"What's tomorrow?" asked a confused Gohan.

"Friday, and the day you go to the movies with Erasa, Videl and Sharpner." 18 replied monotonously.

2 hours after they went in they came out with a black wife beater, which had a golden addas crest on it. A pair of Tip offs (Sneaker boot thingy), a pair of black sneakers with gold and silver around the base and white sneakers.

"2 hours and we just bought 4 items. I can't believe this!" Gohan said to 17.

"This is nothing, we still have to go to other stores." he smirked at Gohan's facial expression. 'T_his is so funny!_' 17 thought with a snicker.

====Time skip====  
(**A/N: I don't even know where to shop! My mom and sister buy my clothes, I just wear them. At least they don't buy anything dorky!**)

They were finally leaving that dreadful place. It had been 8 hours since he had seen the outside of the mall. Gohan just wanted to fly into the sky and be free. He was stopped when Erasa gave him two capsules filled with clothes.

"Remember to wear something we bought today!" she said with a stern face.

"Yes mother." Gohan replied sarcastically.

"Bye guys. See yah tomorrow Erasa!" Gohan said and flew away as fast as he could while not transforming. He was just getting in to his house when his mother called him.

"Gohan! How was your day sweetie?"

Walking to the couch he plopped down next his mother. "Exhuasting mom. We were in the mall and Erasa, 18 and 17 made me try on a bunch of clothes!"

"Really?" Chichi raised an eyebrow. " Let me see what they bought you."

Gohan nodded and opened a capsule, instantly he regretted it…

**HAHAHA, Find out Next time why he Regretted opening it!**


	3. Weirdness!

**Okay, I'm using something you're not going to be familiar within this chapter, so I'm being nice and posting another chapter Right now to explain this chapters stuff.**

"My son is going to be a HUNK!" She said looking at the clothes. "He's going to look like a billion bucks! Oh my gosh! Look at that! Is that! AAAAAAAAAAAh!" Chichi screamed

Piles and piles of clothes appeared. Chichi got stars in her eyes when she looked at the clothes. Adidas, H&M, Nike, Quicksilver, Billibong, Reebok, Ray-Bands, Police even some brand names she saw on TV, that were so expensive she never even bothered to memorize the names.

She recapsulized everything and asked the other capsule. This time it was shoes and some suites. Even a capsule box containing a few sports cars!

"Gohan, just how rich is this girl that took you shopping?" She asked eagerly awaiting a answer.

"She had my friend Videl's debit card. Videl is the girl that forced me to go buy clothes with Erasa."

"So you have two girls who does stuff for you? Who do you think you like best? I mean I always wanted a daughter, but-nah, take them both! That means more GRANDBABIES!" She said with hearts in her eyes.

Gohan sweat dropped. Just then his father and Goten came in. Laughing madly and chatting away.

"Hey Gohan, hey Chichi" greeted Goku.

"Big Brother!" Goten flew like a bullet into Gohan. Knocking him over in the process.

"I see you've been training hard squirt. You're really becoming powerful." Looking up at his father. "Hey dad. How was training with Vegeta today?" He asked.

"The usual, me beating Vegeta to a pulp, him. Babbling about being the Prince of all Saya-jins. Oh and Goten and Trunks transforming into Super Saya-jins." Goku replied, wagging one finger in the air, while, rubbing his chin with his other hand.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing, two Super Saya-jins at their age."

"Yah! Well, Gohan, I've been thinking. Bulma said she's been creating a device that will grow our tails back, that means we'll have to go train you, me, Goten and Trunks on a weekend how to control our Ozaru forms. We also need to strengthen our tails then." Goku said.

Gohan took Goten to bed. Leaving Goku and Chichi in the living room.

"That's a good idea Goku. I mean, Gohan's almost complete with his Zodiac training. The last few details is just Mental attacks and defence." Chichi said.

"Yah, Chichi, is Goten also going to have to get Zodiac training?" Asked Goku.

"I think so. We just have to wait and see if he has the ability on his 12th birthday."

"Okay. Let's go to Bed Chi, I'm tired." Goku said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her in her neck. Chichi giggled.

Going to their bedroom, they turned in for the night.

***Next Morning***

"Gohan, wake up! Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes!" Chichi called.

Gohan quickly got up and went to his closet, only to find his mother had thrown out all his old clothes. He could smell something smelling like burning rubber outside. When he looked out, he saw all his old clothes burned. Raising an eyebrow Gohan grabbed the first things he saw in the closet.

Taking a quick shower and dressing, he went down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning dad, mom and Goten." He said. Chichi placed the large breakfast on the table and let them eat.

Gohan, Goku and Goten, had been trained to eat, extremely neat, but at a inhuman pace. They were inhaling their food, yet not a single grain, drop of liquid or sauce was spilled on the table.

"Thanks mom, that was great. Gotta run to school now, bye!" Gohan said before he took off.

===OSHS===

Gohan was walking to school, from his favourite book store. The students were staring at him. They had never seen him like this before, and quite frankly he looked very different, but in a good way.

Wearing a form fitting black t-shirt, dark navy skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. His Ray-Band shades covering his eyes, and IPod in his hand.

Girls drooled, guys growled and the gay guys, well they whistled. Gohan was oblivious to them all, walking to his locker. Videl was staring at this new guy, but when he stopped at Gohan's locker, she did a double take.

"GOHAN! I-Is that you!?" Videl asked shocked.

Gohan turned, and looked at her. "Who else am I supposed to be?" He asked sarcastically.

"Wow, I never thought you were so ripped..." She trailed of, her eyes lingering on his body. A faint blush formed on her cheeks.

"Thanks for the compliment Videl." He said. '_Okay, now for the finishing touch. 17 said I should whisper in her ear.' _Walking toward her, leaning in, he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, beautiful." He whispered, and walked to class.

Videl stood there, her face going from pink to red, the butterfly in her stomach suddenly turned into a swarm of them. '_Did Gohan just flirt with me?'_ She stood there, totally thunderstruck and blushing.

**Okay, next chapter is a kinda filler, just so that you understand the whole Zodiac thing and how Goku is alive. I always thought he was a bad Father, so I'm improving him a bit.**


	4. Flash Back: Goku's Revival

**Before I go further I just want to do a flash back chapter. This is how Goku got revived. Also find out why Gohan is so powerful. This is 6 months after the Cell Games**

===Otherworld===

"Goku! It's time for dinner!" Yelled King Kai.

Goku dropped the 7 ton hammer and ran like his life depended on it. Which was odd to all the dead heroes since he was already dead.

Out of the blue came a screech so horrifying, so menacing that the Grand Kai peed himself. Even Goku stopped dead in his tracks.

"GOHAAAN SON!" Came Chichi's screech.

"Was that Chichi?" Goku asked King Kai. Giving him a quizzical look with the question.

"Yes Goku, juts be glad you're not Gohan right now." King Kai replied with a chuckle.

===HFIL===

Cell was busy torturing General blue, when Gohan's sells inside of him suddenly reacted. A shiver travelled down his spine, and he could have sworn he saw a Demon Lady with The Frying Pan Of Doom. He shuddered at the thought.

A sudden gust blew thru HFIL, making even the Ice-jins shiver and shudder at its wrath. Everything went eerily quiet for a moment.

"GOHAAAN SON!" A screech came thru HFIL.

Every villain in hell looked like they had just seen a ghost, or even worse, the person responsible for that yell...

Cell on the other hand heard something completely different. He heard "CELLULAR CONSTRUCTDED ANDRIOND #4!" He jumped, forgetting about general blue, and ran away.

"It's wasn't MEEE MOM!" He yelled as he ran.

Frieze and all of the other inhabitants of hell could only stare in shock and amusement. '_Cell has a mother?!_' Was on everybody's mind at that moment.

===Shenron's Dimension===

"GOHAAAN SON!" Came the screech.

Shenron and Perunga looked at each other bewildered, and shuddered. Something about that voice reminded the brothers about their mother.

===Kami Island===

"GOHAAAN SON!" The screech rattled the windows and made tidal waves.

Krillen woke up and 18 sat up in bed with a smirk on her face. He looked questioningly at his wife, she just laughed and waved at him saying "Tell you in the morning" and went right back to sleep.

===Gohan's House===

"Why do you have those magazines!? You are not going to poison your mind with that garbage" she yelled.

"I didn't buy those! I swear mom I'm innocent!" He looked at his mom with pleading eyes.

"_Hey Chichi! Gohan! What have you done that made your mother scream like that? Even Cell's running around like a little girl! We heard it across the universe."_ Goku said, sweat dropping somewhat with embarrassment.

"Uh, mom found some uh, magazines in my room. I don't even know how it got there dad." Gohan replied.

"GOKU SON! After 6 months we hear from you, only because you heard my voice! How dare you not contact us sooner?!" Chichi scolded.

Goku just felt a rush of coldness in the air, followed by the sight of a Demon Lady carrying a Frying Pan Of Doom. His eyes widened in horror. He thought he'd be safe in otherworld from Chichi's Frying Pan of Doom, but no, her soul broke the barrier, and is out to get him!

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHH! Demon Lady!". _Screamed Goku, sweating heavily and his heart racing faster than a race horse.

'_I married the most evil being in the universe!' _Goku thought.

Even without powers, or well powers known by any of the z-fighters, Chichi could put fear into anything's heart, even a soulless beasts like Janemba!

"Goku! Answer me now! Or I'll take all your food!" Said the Demon Lady. '_Wait, she's real? Oh crap! She followed me! My foooood!'_

"_Sorry Darling, but King Kai didn't want me to. I kept on pleading to him, he just refused."_ Goku said. '_Thank me for listening to one of Vegeta's arguments!'_

King Kai began to sweat bullets. He didn't know how it was possible for a demon to enter this place, much less how to respond to this evil question. Suddenly the Demon Lady walked forward and stopped in front of King Kai.

"Ever wondered why Gohan is so powerful? Do you know the power that lies within the zodiac family's blood? Well, let me tell you this. Saya-jins are powerful, but once my sweet little Gohan reaches the age of 16, he'll make them all look like little dirty monkey's!" She gave an evil laugh. "You think Brolly is powerful? Well you'll just have to rethink your standards." She said in a creepy voice.

Meanwhile on earth, Gohan saw his mother had a red aura around her. Her eyes were glowing white. He was frightened, because this was always when she would reveal her Super Frying Pan Of Damnation!

"M-mom?" He asked, but he got no reply. Meanwhile in otherworld Goku was having trouble.

"I think it is time you come home dear." Chichi said, with an eerie glow in her eyes. "Since you don't want to be wished back, I'll just have to use the thousand year old immortality bind. It'll get the job done." She told him.

Chichi, drew a dagger, and cut her palm. Running as fast as lighting, she put her palm on Goku's head.

"Winds of time, signs of the stars, rulers of the otherworld. Hear my call, restore life to this soul, and grant him immortality. As darkness unfolds, and light becomes brighter. The universe shall bow to the 12 signs of the Zodiac!" Chichi prayed.

Goku wanted to move, but he couldn't he was paralyzed. She was overpowering him! She was so powerful, the weather around them changed, yet she was only human...

Goku's halo disappeared, he's body surrounded in a bright green glow, then faded. He suddenly appeared in his house. In the kitchen next to Gohan.

"D-D-Dad! How did you get back here?!" Gohan asked, extremely happy to see his father. Then his face turned sad. "I's so sorry dad, I should have listened to you, and then you wouldn't have died and left me, mom and Goten here alone.

Goku was shocked hearing his son's reasoning for his death. He immediately embraced Gohan in a tight hug.

"It wasn't your fault Gohan… I was being dumb and selfish for not immediately coming back to you guys. I'm sorry. Forgive me?

"Always daddy." Gohan said sniffing

"Now Goku. You're going to be a good father for the rest of your life to your sons! Do you hear me!" Chichi asked.

"Yes honey."

Gohan went to bed. He just discovered his mother resurrected his father, granted him immortality and is freakishly powerful. Then his mom told him, that she wanted him to study, because she's scared that once he starts gaining his Zodiac abilities, he'll be to powerful and he'll accidently destroy, more than just the world.

===Otherworld===

King Kai was shocked, no beyond that, he was frightened. He had heard that the Supreme Kai said that there was a planet with Zodiac's on it, but he never knew it was earth.

Zodiacs were a race of beings older than even the Kai's. They had once maintained balance in the multi-verse, until they retired. Now he rediscovers them, only to find out that one could possibly break the boundaries of power.

Gohan, the most powerful being in the universe, is still not at his peak. Zodiacs are said to gain their peak at age 18, and their powers would rival that of the Kai's. But since Gohan was already this powerful, he could be a real danger if he ever turned to the wrong side.

He had to report this to the Supreme Kai.

~Supreme Kai, this is King Kai. We might have a little problem~

~What is it North Kai?~

~We have a Saya-jin Zodiac. He's more powerful than you are at your peak sir. And he'll gain his abilities in the next 3 years.~

~This can be both a good thing and a bad thing.~

~Sir, there has been an instance where his mother used her power to revive his father and grant him immortality. He has also shown that his Zodiac abilities that lay dormant are far from normal.~

~What planet is this North Kai?~

~Earth sir.~

~No! Majin Buu is on that planet! If Bibadi finds them, he'll use his powers to take control of them. With the boy's mother and him, Bibadi won't even need Majin Buu!~

~Sir, I'm curious, have you ever seen what a Zodiac can do?~

~Yes North Kai. 20 thousand years ago an evil Zodiac called Mesmith was able to destroy 2 universes. In less than a week. Their power grows with each life it takes. A Zodiac had had to use his own life to seal Mesmith in another dimension. The Kai's then destroyed it, thus killing Mesmith. ~

~Sir. Well I'll be watching them from now on.~

~Yes North Kai. Make sure his Mother and Father train him. We might need him to fight Majin Buu.~

===Sentinel abyss===

"Only a little longer before I'm fully recovered. I'll get my revenge." The voice said. He had red eyes, and a glowing purple aura, everything was dark around him.

You could see his face was severely injured, and half of his body was either missing, or filled with gashes, but it was regenerating slowly. Little by little he was getting back his body and his strength back. A maniacal laugh filled the abyss.

**Who is my Baddie? How will He change the course of history? Remember, this was a flash back!**


	5. Puberty

**Back with even more Erasa files. Okay, so I have to ask a question. As you saw last chapter, Chichi said Gohan should pick a girl, or take them both.**

**I want your votes people! Remember the choices are:**

**Videl**

**Erasa**

**Both**

**So there you go. On with the Chapter!**

**I own Ziltch! I just bought a packet of cookies, and I'm not sharing!**

**Chapter 5 -Puberty-**

Gohan sat down in class, after successfully taking away Videl's breath, making her blush and compliment him all within 5 minutes. He was so busy thinking of how he just swept Videl off her feet, he didn't notice Angela sit next to him.

When she placed a hand on his chest he looked down.

"Hmm? Oh... What do we have here? My EX? And she's touching me? My, my we have gotten touchy haven't we?" Gohan asked. '_Okay, what else am I supposed to say? Uhm..._' He thought.

"EX?! When did I dump you? I never left you Gohan. We just took a little break, that's all." Angela replied hastily.

"Well Angela, you can back off right now, or I'll have to remove you from him." A voice came from behind her. As Angela turned around she was face to face with an angry Videl.

"Whatever, he still wears teddy bear underwear. You can have him." She said, yet slightly disappointed.

"You heard her floozy, back off. We don't want Videl here to take your head off now do we?" Asked Gohan

'_Did he just call her a floozy? Whow, whow where did he find the personality? I knew he was different when he walked in, but this is a whole new Gohan._' Videl thought. '_Wait, maybe something happened to him._'

Videl was on the right track. What she and Gohan didn't know was, that he had just reached Zodaic and Saya-jin puberty. His humans side reached it at 13, but this is a whole new level. With the adjustments to the personality, came increased strength, agility and aggression. His muscle mass has also increased over night.

"Gohan, we need to talk." Erasa said as she sat down. She talked low enough for only Gohan to hear. The teacher came in and started his lessons. Time passed rather fast as the bell rang signaling the end of the period.

When Gohan was on his way to AP Chemistry, Erasa grabbed him.

"Gohan, what's wrong with your Ki? And I can smell the pheromones in the air." Erasa asked with a dead serious tone.

"If you want to find out so badly, we could go to the janitor's closet." Gohan replied smirking.

It then struck Erasa like a flash of lighting. When she read into saya-jins she saw that their puberty started at 18 years of age. Yet that still doesn't explain the weird Ki. It almost feels like a pulsating star, and with each pulse the star emits, it grew.

Erasa knew this wasn't his saya-jin half, it was something else, even more powerful.

"Gohan, I'm going to the nurses office, you can go to class I'll be right there." She said and ran off.

Once she was out of hearing range, she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Son residence this is Goku speaking."

"Goku, you need to hurry to school, I have no time to explain, but I get the feeling that Gohan's power is increasing too fast."

"Who is this?"

"Erasa. I'll raise my power level to 5 times that of a normal human, so you can find me. Please hurry, he's starting to flirt more and more. With his saya-jin side, this might get aggressive." Erasa said and hanged up.

===Son Residence===

"Chichi! A girl called Erasa just called here. She said Gohan's energy is increasing rapidly, but I can't feel it here." He called out.

"Oh no, I forgot! He's at his first stages of zodiac Puberty. He's energy is increasing, but that's his cosmic energy. It feels like ki, but it's much more volatile and destructive when it starts growing." Chichi said.

"I'm going to get him Chichi." Goku focused on Gohan's energy, but couldn't use IT. He was somehow blocked. "Why can't I use instant transmission?"

"Looks like he's energy is shielded. You'll have to teleport to someone else. I have to go with Goku." He only nodded, and grabbed his wife's hand. He then focused and found a ki. And teleported.

===School, Erasa's location===

Erasa felt a disturbance in the air, and the energy around her, then Goku and Chichi appeared.

"That was fast, follow me." She said as she took Chichi's hand and led them to Gohan's class.

"How did you know we are coming?" Asked Goku.

"I'm an android, we can sense disturbances in the energy around us and the air." She said. "I have a Ki signature because I use a small thin Ki shield around my body to give me a Ki signal. But it's actually bug repellant."

"Oh, wow your smart!" Goku exclaimed.

"Perfect for my Gohan." Chichi smiled. It didn't bother her that Erasa was an android. She was just happy to find that Erasa would go thru all this trouble to help Gohan.

'_Perfect for Gohan? Well…'_ Erasa trailed off

===AP Chemistry Class===

Videl was busy talking to Gohan, she could sense a weird energy around him, and a voice in her head told her to keep him calm and happy. So she talked to him, and didn't bother with questions.

"Yah, and so he spat out the fish and it landed on Sharpner's plate. He screamed like a 6-year-old girl!" Videl explained. Gohan was having a good time and he really liked Videl. She was funny and kind. She didn't even question him today!

Just then, Erasa, Goku and Chichi came thru the door. Gohan immediately felt angry that Erasa had called his parents. Videl could feel this and she put a hand on his shoulder. All his muscles felt tense under her hands.

"Calm down Gohan. What's wrong?"

When Erasa heard this, she knew Videl could sense the power Gohan was emitting. Chichi, had just saw another thing she liked. Another girl who cared about Gohan.

"Erasa, why?" Gohan asked. As he stood up, the class started to shake, and chairs (with students on them) started to float up in the air.

"Your aura feels wrong Gohan, that's why she did it." Videl said, shocking everybody who could sense energy in the room, save Erasa.

Suddenly a boy with silver hair stood up. He had golden brown eyes. He was fairly muscular, and he had an air of confidence around him. Erasa knew Ethan Draco. Part of the Zodaic celestial family. Wait, Chichi's maiden surname was Oxford! Ox! He moved so fast, he could barely be seen. He knocked Gohan out, and turned to Chichi.

"Chichi Son of the Ox family, I am Ethan Draco, of the Dragon family. It would seem we have to take my classmate somewhere where he would not endanger other people. Erasa, Videl would you like to join us?" He asked. They nodded. Looking at the class he shook his head.

Revealing a dragon necklace. He looked at them. "Reaching into the world of dreams, the abyss of endless creation. Memories fade to black, the diamond dust, erase what is not meant to be known by their small minds." He chanted. Seemingly hundreds of hands reached out from his necklace.

The hands landed on every students heads except for Videl and Erasa's. The students fell limp in their chairs.

"We have to move quickly. Chichi, can you create a pathway to the celestial world?" Asked Ethan. She nodded.

Drawing out her dagger, she started to do a weird sword dance, but eventually, she created a large portal. Once she stopped, and wiped her sweat away, she stood back.

"Hurry, go thru. We don't have long be for they wake up." Said Ethan.

Rushing thru the portal, they found themselves in a world they could not have thought possible...

**Like it? Hate it? Whichever one it is REVIEW! I don't care as long as your review. It feels a little lonely, to just write and receive so little reviews. So guys and girls make this author happy! Give him a review! No wait, feed him a cookie or 2! No, NO make that 3! Maybe get Shenron to make me a planet made of my favorite kinds of cookies, with rivers of milk!**

** Drools *thinking of cookies***

**Mother: Dre close that big mouth of yours and go do your History and Physics tasks!**

**BD: But mo-om! Think of all the lovely divine good looking sexy cookies!**

**Mother *sweat drops*: I think you've been eating to much cookies again... now your getting milkdreams...**


	6. Some Explanations

**I own NOTHING. **

**Chapter 6 - Some Explanations -**

When Erasa, Videl and Goku looked around them, they were stunned to silence. Luscious green grass, trees and plants, brilliant yellow, red, purple, pink and orange blots between the greenery where the most beautiful flowers you could imagine. The clouds in the sky was as white as snow, and the sky itself was a dark bluish purple. Looking past the colour of the sky you saw planets and stars there, and a very large moon coming so close it looked like it was about to hit the planet.

The beach's sand was warm, and the waves gentle. The water was crystal clear, and seeing the moon in the distance made it seem so serene yet romantic. Further into the mainland you could see a city with towers that seemed to be touching the stars themselves. The city was so modern, yet it was surrounded by the forest.

Coming from within the forest were a few men on hover vehicles. "Chichi, Goku, Ethan welcome. You and your two guests will be escourted to the city." He said, then turned to Chichi. "Sorry Princes Chichi, you and Prince Kakkarot, need to pick a celestial house. You see, that Prince Kakkarot is of the Dragon Family and you are of the the Ox Family."

Pondering for a moment, Goku looked at his wife and smiled. Then turned his attention back to the man/escourt "I would like to stay at the Ox Family. I have lived with them all my life, besides I could always visit my father. Under no curcumstances will I ever break my family up again. Speaking of which, would you get someone to fetch my son on earth please?" Asked Goku.

The escourt bowed, and excused himself. Returning a few minutes later, was a large flying canoe of some sorts. It lowered and waited for us to bord, Goku being the strongest, picked Gohan up, and put him aboard before getting on himself.

The hover canoe lifted into the air and sailed toward the city. As they flew into the rainforest, they spotted a waterfall, and under it was a small dam. The mist of the waterfal, was pleasantly warm, and the area around the dam was coverd by green furns and some exotic flowers.

Butterflies, fluttered past the canoe towards the waterfal. Some where hotpink, and others where neon lime. So many different colours, and shapes, it was hard to see one from another. When Erasa looked up, she saw fruit hanging from strange trees. Yellow and orange fruit were visible between the branches of the trees, the blossoms on some of the trees were aqua, and smelled like chocolate with a hint of oranges.

When she turned her head, she saw a pink tree, it was simply glowing, and pulsating with life and energy. It's fruit were a bright purple, and looked similar to strawberries.

"What are those trees?" Asked Erasa.

"The pink ones are Lanventelbomus, or Pintons. Their fruit are highly poisunous when not rype, but the rype purple ones are simply delicous. It satisfies any hunger or craving, rejuvinates the body and mind as well as restores all a persons energy." Said Chichi.

"Wow!" Videl said in awe. She just couldn't think of anything else to say. It was just overwelming, and at the same time so calming and relaxing. She didn't know if she should like the feeling or hate it.

'_Wow, so this is the celestial planet! It's much, much more beuatiful than I thought it would be! This place makes Earth look like a common planet!'_ Erasa thought

When they arived at the city, thru it's gates, there was an immedaite change. From the greens of the forest, to the soft browns of the buildings. Streets were lit by small lights. And they seemed to branch of every 10 or 15 meteres. Nothing was on the ground floor, except for a few entrances to garages. Futher up, on the hovering high way were shops at street lvl.

People were flying, and some were driving. All this made Videl seem so out of place.'_At least, I'm not the only person here who can't fly.'_ She thought, but boy was she wrong. She might not have been the only person that couldn't fly, but she was the only one her age that couldn't fly.

When the canoe stapped at a building, with no doors, the group looked up, to find that it was about 10 stories above the. '_Who would build a city with no ground entrances! This is just plain ridiculas!'_ Thought Videl.

Chichi, simply floated into the air, followed by Ethan, Erasa and Goku (he still has the unconscious Gohan). Videl stood there, gaping at Erasa. '_When did she learn hot to fly! Forget that, all of them can fly!'_ Videl thought.

"Want a lift Videl?" Asked Erasa. Videl only nodded.

Erasa swooped Videl up, and they flew up towards the floating entrance. Once they reached it, their eyes widend. It was the Ox Celestail house, not just the building, but the four surrounding towers too! It all had the symbol for Ox on it.

Going into the massive front lobby, the group stopped again. This time they were admiring the white marble floors, crystal chandiliers, gold and platinum ornaments and the large paintings.

"Welcome to your home Prince Goku, Princes Chichi. You may follow this escourt here to your family Room. Your Bed rooms and your guests are being prepared." Said the butler.

Walking down a hallway filled with a large wall aqauruim. The fish swam up and down the wall way, filling the place with their colours. When they entered the family room, Goku put Gohan an a couch.

"Whoo, boy, carrying Gohan sure isn't what it used to be when he was a little boy." Goku said, dropping into a couch behind Chichi.

After a few minutes, Goku was fast assleep. Chichi smiled and turned to the girls. Videl decided that it was time to ask a few questions.

"Excuse me Chichi, what exactly is the Zodiac Families?" Asked Videl.

"We are 12 Families based on the Japanese star signs. Rat, Snake, Dragon, Ox, Pig ens. We are the peace keepers of the multi-verse, or well we were. We left that job to the Kai's. We were the first and only sentient race to be born in the Alpha Omega Galaxy." She took a seat on a couch next to Goku, motioning the two newbies to do the same. "We as in the Zodiac Families or Celestail Gaurdains have abilities that surpass even that of Earths current Kami. The only downside is, the more we use the abilities to fight, the longer our life expectancy gets. Which makes us practicaly immortal."

"Does that mean your all aliens?" Asked Videl. Chichi nodded.

"Well me, in the aspect that I come from a different universe, and Goku comming from a diffrent planet and universe." Chichi said.

"Chichi, you know that makes Gohan from this univers and from planet Vegeta right? I mean Goku was born there, so that technically makes him a saiyan." Erasa said. "So leagally, Gohan would be classified as an interdimensional hybrid." She continued.

Chichi nodded, smiling at the intelegence Erasa was displaying. Videl on the other hand felt left out. '_Erasa knows so much about them, I know only a few bits and pieces. Then there is the way she is able to fly like they do, which might explain why she knows so much.' _Videl concluded. '_Then why do I feel like I don't belong here. Gohan was the first boy I ever liked. Then why does he, the real him push me so far away? Maybe I just need some time..._'

**How do you like it? Since it's going to be a Erasa/Gohan, I'm a little worried I won't please all of you guys.**

**R&R!**


	7. King of Queens

**Exams are done! Finally, wow those were some freaky stuff. Thank you all!**

The son Family and friends were asked if they would like to use the Rift training facilities, which worked like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The difference is, the Rift was a self-repairing planet inside an alternate dimension, where 1 day is equal to 3 years.. Goten wanted to go badly, and used his puppy dog eyes to persuade the others. Chichi agreed, but the whole family had to go together and Erasa, Ethan and Videl could use another one.

When both groups left their Rifts they went to the Ox Family house. Gohan, Goten, Chichi and Goku praised Videl for her progress. Videl continued to train at 120X gravity when she came out.

Goku had been tossed into the Royal Politics in his home universe. He had also been crowned King to the Ox and Dragon Families and Chichi as Queen. After he was crowned, Goku had been extremely bussy with paper work and conferences.

Ethan had also introduced his brother Marquin to the gang. He was tall, muscular and had a sharp nose, but his face was friendly. He had brown eyes, and short black hair.

He helped Goku and Chichi with all the politics they had to do. He would also train Goten when Goku had meetings.

_-_-_- Now _-_-_-

A large portal was being opened towards Earth, so that the Son Families, palace supplies and servants could go to their house. When the portal was opened, it showed a small house in the middle of the woods.

The Son family, friends and Servants left the Alpha-Omega Universe towards the Z-verse. Upon arrival, the servants entered the small house and removed all the valuables from it, then capsulated it.

"Guys, every minute here is equal to 4 hours in the Alpha-Omega Universe." said Chichi

They continued to decapsulise the new palace in the houses place. The then moved in and set it up in a matter of minutes. When they entered they saw the same type of decorations they had seen at their other home, but now it was White interiors, with burnt oranges, gold's, and silvers. It looked modern and stylish.

Suddenly Videl felt a huge angry power level headed towards them. As it drew closer she began to see a man, with a scowl on his face. The way he flew, showed that he was prideful and very arrogant.

"Kakkarot! Where are you!" He yelled. Looking very angry, but then he saw what was in front of him. A palace, and a giant one too.

Goku came out of the large front gate. He wore a black suit, with a Royal Emblem on the pocket, carrying a sword on his left hip. A gold and Platinum crown with Diamonds and Rubies fitting snugly on his head.

"Vegeta, hey! What's up?" Goku asked cheerfully.

Vegeta's scowl deepened, if that was even possible. "What's up?! You're wearing a suite, you walked out of a castle, and the whole Z-squad has been searching for you the entire morning. Your families Ki just disappeared from the face of the Earth."

"Sorry, we just went on a little trip." He said.

"You were gone for 6 hours and return with a castle and dressed like a Prince." Vegeta stated.

"Oh, no silly, I'm not a prince!" Goku said.

The rest of the Z-fighters soon arrived. They all stared at the palace and Goku. Then a butler came out. He bowed before Goku then spoke.

"King Goku, Queen Chichi has requested that you take Prince Gohan's friends home." He said.

"Tell her I'll do it, but we have guests at the moment." Goku said friendly.

"Yes may King. There is also the matter of the Lunar Ball that would be taking place in about 15 hours in the Alpha-Omega Universe, you and the Royal Family Must attend it." He said.

"I know Reginald. We shall deal with that later." Goku said. "Please excuse us Reginald." The butler nodded and walked away.

"G-Goku?" Krillen asked unsure. '_Since when is Goku so sophisticated and well educated. And why did that butler just refer to him and Chichi as King and Queen._' He thought shocked.

"Hello guys." Goku greeted.

"HOW ARE YOU A KING! WHEN I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYA-JINS!" Vegeta bellowed.

"Well you see it started like this. My father, Bardock, gave me the thrown to the Dragon Family. He is a Zodain, a race of peacekeepers. They are extremely strong and intelligent people..." Goku talked for 3 hours, explaining to them what had happened the past 3 years and 3 months.

Vegeta wanted to know how powerful Goku was, so he asked him to power up to his max.

'_Hmm, let's give them a little show._' Goku smirked.

"GOHAAN!" Goku called.

Gohan's appeared like he had been standing there the whole time. He looked up towards his father.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I want to perform a full Zodain/Saya-jin transformation. So could you put up an energy shield?" Asked Goku.

"Sure."

Gohan just stood there, and waved his hand. A shield formed a dome around the palace and the forest on the other side. The Z-fighters, felt the incredible power radiating from the shield. It was as powerful as Super Perfect Cell, but Gohan was in his base form.

Goku transformed into SS2, then powered up even further, when he reached his max in SS2, he crouched into a ball. He lifted into the air, he stopped yelling, but his power still skyrocketed.

"You might want to enter my shields now." Gohan stated. Only the human fighters complied.

A bright light formed around Goku, covering his whole being, just as it completed to cover him, he stretched his whole body and yelled. The ground beneath him was incinerated and the air warmed a few degrees. The light shot out in all directions.

Piccolo was being forced against Gohan's shield, while Vegeta transformed SS to avoid being thrown away like a rag doll. Erasa and Videl were looking out the window at the transformation.

"Videl, do you feel that?" Asked Erasa

"Yah. It's so much, but it feels so pure."

Erasa only nodded. Goku stopped yelling, and the light started to fade. The dust was covering him, but you could see a white glow in the dust.

"That power!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The dust finally settled, revealing a whole new Goku. He had brown short spikey hair, blue eyes and a black fighting GI with white under shirt. His GI had a golden kanji on the back. Twin swords on his back and a belt with shuriken were also visible.

"So do you like?" Asked Goku.

The humans could only nod. Piccolo was shocked and intrigued at the same time, his mind couldn't decide what it wanted to be. Vegeta was in awe of the power but confused at his appearance.

"Kakkarot? Why do you look like a human model?" Asked Vegeta.

"No clue, and it really doesn't help at the malls..." Goku sighed, and Gohan burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! T-th-they mobbed him! Hahahaha" said while laughing.

"What he means is. We were training to maintain this form, but when needed new clothes. So we went to buy some, but the teen girls mobbed us, Gohan went to hide and left me there. I came out with lipstick on my EVERYWHERE!" Goku said.

The Z-fighters couldn't help but laugh. He was so powerful in this form, but he looked more normal than he ever had. Krillen then remembered Goku said 'they' were practicing their forms.

"So, how does Gohan look in this form?" Asked Krillen.

Above in the Palace, Chichi, had joined the girls. She looked at Goku, and drooled.

"Wow, I have a SEXY husband." She said.

"I have to agree with you Chichi." Said Erase, Videl just nodded.

"Oh, you should see Gohan's!" Chichi said, with an evil glint in her eye.

Gohan felt something, was off... Goku had a weird feeling, like he was going to be mobbed by girls again.

"Gohan, show them. I'll put up a shield for ya'" Goku said. Gohan nodded and walked into the clearing.

He instantly went SS2, then started to power up. This time, the surrounding area went dark, and Gohan became as bright as a sun, he curled up into a ball, and released the energy in the form of light. Blinding everyone except Goku and the girls, as they had already put on some sunglasses.

His screamers intensified, then stopped, and a sonic boom erupted. He was no longer yelling, and the surroundings gained back it's light, and the light emitted by Gohan had died down.

Gohan stood there in a black muscle shirt, and jeans. The shirt clang to him like its live depended on it, and the jeans just showed enough. His hair was brown, short and spikey. His eyes were greenish blue, but he looked like the buff younger brother of Goku.

Erasa's mouth hanged open, drool freely flowing out. Her eyes as large as bowls. Videl was no better, and Chichi had a smirk on her face.

"So girls, what do you think of my Gohan?" Asked Chichi.

"He's hot. No he's a Greek God." Commented Videl.

"I don't even think Greek Gods looked that good." Said Erasa.

The Z-fighters were shocked, Gohan and Goku looked like twins now. Gohan was stronger than Goku, but Goku looked fiercer.

"Wow, Gohan! You look awesome! You do know you look like your dad's twin right? Asked Yamcha.

Gohan nodded and laughed. "Yah, mom said that too. But we only look alike in our base forms." Said Gohan.

"You two have another level beyond this one kakabrat!?" Shouted Vegeta.

Gohan and Goku calmly nodded. Then Goku spoke up. "So guys, wanna come in for a snack?" Asked Goku.

They nodded and followed him into the castle.

**Transformations always made them looked eviler (not sure if that is a word). So I'm having them look less intimidating, thus deceiving the opponent into thinking they are weak.**


	8. I'm Sexy and I know it

**Mad so it's 2 For the price of 1!**

**Chapter 8 - I'm Sexy and I know it -**

Chichi came down, she was in her Celestial Form. Red brown hair, flowing past her shoulders in curls, cherry red lips with lip-gloss. A formfitting red silk dress, with a slit up to the mid of her thigh. She was wearing black high heels with it, giving her a little extra height.

"Hello, guys." She said seductively, while swaying her hips slightly.

"Chacha?" Asked Yamcha.

Chichi giggled, and walked over to Yamcha. "Aaw, how cute. He can't even say my name." Closing his gaping mouth she said "It's Chichi cutie."

Then she turned around and walked to Goku, who had a smirk on his face. She placed a finger on his chest and pecked him. Goku's smirk grew, and he embraced her, pulling her in and deepening their kiss.

Chichi twisted her leg around Goku's leg, revealing it to be perfectly toned as the dress had slid away from it. He took her leg and pulled it up closer to him. He broke away, and started to kiss her down her neck, to her collarbone, then slowly back up towards her lips. He smooched her, tacking her breath away.

A cough brought them back to reality. They looked around and saw a tomato red Gohan. They chuckled.

"So your uhm... Really intimate?" Krillen asked.

"Tell me about it, I've had to censor Goten for the last 3 years." Gohan said, sighing.

_-_- The following month_-_-

Erasa was sitting in class, she had laid out a outfit for Gohan last night. She thought about how she could have maximum attractiveness, with minimal exposure. As an added bonus, Gohan would be staying in his Celestial form.

"According to the principal, Gohan Son went to another school on a full scholarship. A new student would be joining your class. He has perfect scores like Gohan did, but unlike Gohan he came from Black Dragon High." Announced her teacher.

She just had to giggle when he said 'a new student'.

Just as he had finished reading his announcement, there was a knock on the door, the teacher went to open it. He greeted the young man asking who he was. When he said he was Payden Ross the teachers eyes widened.

He expected Payden to be nerdy like Gohan was, or even a bigger nerd, but not this. 'Payden' was a big guy, looking like a cross between a lightweight bodybuilder, swimmer and martial artist. '_How on Earth did he get those muscles, while still being so smart?'_ The teacher asked himself.

Erasa chuckled as she saw the teachers reaction. '_Who said you can't have both brains and brawns?_' She thought with an evil smile. The teacher walked to the middle of the class, saying the new student was about to enter. The class whispered things like 'Super Nerd' and 'Loser'.

The teacher suddenly smiled. "Oh, and he's definitely not somebody you would want to mess with." Said eerily. Gesturing for Gohan to come in. "This, is Payden Dean Ross." He said pointing at Gohan. "Introduce yourself."

"Hello, name's Payden. I like martial arts, swimming and mountain climbing." He said in a calm and confident tone.

"PAYDEEEN!" Erasa exclaimed running down to him and hugging hum, shortly followed by Videl who leapt at him.

"Wow, we missed you so much Dean!" Said Videl.

"Hey cuties, been a while huh?" He said with a smile. The 3 girls in the front row promptly fainted.

"Well mister Ross, I see you will be fitting right in here, now please take a seat." He said, Gohan went straight up to his old seat.

"Hey man. My names Sharpner." The guy said who sat 2 seats over. Gohan just rolled his eyes at Sharpner and sat down.

"So, I see you didn't put on the outfit I placed on your dresser last night." Said Erasa.

"Aw, 'rasa, you could have told me you were going over to his house..." Whined Videl.

Sharpner was shocked, he had never heard Videl whine about Erasa not tacking her somewhere she was going. What was even more shocking is that THE Videl Satan wanted to go to 'Payden's' house.

"Videl baby, would you like to come to my house? I'll set up a romantic dinner just for the two of us." He said seductively

His question was answered with a fist in his face. When he opened his eyes he saw a glare from Videl that had him cowering.

"Vi, don't be so mean. Erasa, I promise I'll wear it tomorrow." Said Gohan.

"Hmph, he deserves it Dean." She said with a huff.

The first three periods flew by. Erasa was worried about Gohan's eating habits which, like it or not, stayed with him. She was surprised to see him only eat a few slices of pizza with a soda. It was like watching Godzilla sit down and at a table and eat with proper table manners.

"How do you manage to eat so little?" Asked Videl.

"Haha, I don't need to eat so much while in this form. I just do it because I like it." He answered.

Erasa and Videl sweat dropped, knowing how Gohan really ate, but doing it for fun? They walked to their next class, PE. Just to make the kids squirm a little, the coach stated that they will be swimming today.

Gohan groaned, and the students looked at him sceptically. They then came to the conclusion he wasn't muscular, he was just wearing fake muscles. Erasa and Videl gave him a devious smile. He was sure they had asked the coach to do this.

The students went to go get changed. A few minutes later everybody returned. Gohan was wearing a large towel around him, covering his whole body. Erasa just raised an eyebrow and Videl sighed and walked to him.

"Give it a rest, they'll find out eventually." She said.

Now the class was really interested in what he was hiding. Sharpner and 2 other jocks decided to show the world that 'Payden' wasn't so good looking, ripped the towel from him.

What they saw wasn't what they had hoped it would be. Perfectly sculpted arms, chiselled rock hard abs and very muscular chest. He's calves were muscled, with his whole body being a golden brown tan. Gohan blushed bright red.

"H-h-he was hiding THAT!?" Asked Sharpner.

"Yip! He has had bad experiences with girls mobbing him at public places, so he doesn't like to swim at public pools." Said Erasa.

"Just look over there." She said pointing to some girls. They looked like hungry wolves, about to get a free meal.

"Girls, get Sharpner, tie him up on the diving board over there. I'll give you a kiss if you do." Said Gohan.

The girls seemed to turn from love struck to raging mad. They looked at Sharpner and his friends. Just as they turned around, they were caught, by none other than their Gym Coach.

"Hey, I know I'm a teacher and all, but that guy is too darn good looking to turn down." She said.

Before the girls could reach them she jumped, tying them up on the diving boards. Gohan walked up to her, and smooched her.

Then walked over to Erasa and Videl. They looked at him like he had just gone crazy. He shrugged, and told them. "Mom said, that I should use all my assets. Besides, a guy's gotta have his revenge."

The coach was walking around, or more accurately, floating around saying some strange stuff. Erasa just sweat dropped, while Videl was fuming.

Gohan looked at Videl sceptically, with a raised eyebrow. She just rolled her eyes. "Men."

Erasa laughed at her friend, and then saw the coach dance... '_Wow, this is weird._' She told herself. The teacher went on dancing for the rest of the period, while Gohan, Erasa and Videl played volley ball in the pool.

"That was the best gym class ever!" Exclaimed Erasa.

"Yah..." Videl agreed.

After gym everything went pretty smooth, except for the gym coach occasionally popping in to blow Gohan a kiss...

"That's getting weird..." Payden said. Just as the bell rang, signalling the end of school.

"Hey Dean, wanna come to the movies?" Asked Videl. "I'll pay."

"Sure Vi." He said.

"'Rasa, you and Ethan Joining us?"

"Sure, me and E.T will joint you guys." She replied.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ethan yelled.

Erasa just laughed.

**Gohan AKA Payden Dean Ross**

**Love calling Ethan's ET, it bugs them so much! Review faster and I'll give yah the following chapter! About 12 reviews, should be enough and I'll post the next one!**


	9. Bulma's Plan

Gohan went home. He took a shower and changed into the clothes Erasa had taken out for him. Black muscle shirt, a pair of dark blue Levi's, and black sneakers. Rounding it off with a red-brown leather jacket.

He blasted back to where Erasa and the others were. He told them he was going home and would meet them in about 1 hours' time. Once he was about 2km from Erasa, he capsulated a silver Ashton Martin DB9 and drove to the cinema.

"Hey Erasa, want a lift!?" Gohan called.

She looked and saw Gohan dressed in the clothes she laid out for him. She smiled and got in. She admired the car, and she knew it was a new car, 'cause it still had that new car smell.

"Nice car." She commented.

"Thanks, the butler told me to take it." He said.

The rest of the way, they just chatted about who knows what. When they reached the cinema, they found Videl and Ethan waiting for them. Getting out, and capsulizing their car, they were about to enter.

"Hey guys" came a voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw Sharpener running towards them. "Funny meeting you guys here." He said.

"Well you obviously overheard us talking, so you decided to join us. Nothing is funny about that." Said a very annoyed Videl.

So they went into the Cinema, with Sharpener following them. He was trying to flirt with Videl the whole time. A woman with a slim fit blue dress came up.

"Hey mom." Said Payden.

"Oh hey Payden, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here with them." He answered. "How about you?"

"Me and your father saw The Lighting Racer. After the movie I went to the bathroom and when I came out, he was gone." She said.

Searching for his father's Ki, Gohan found him, he leaning against a wall near the bathrooms. He waved at Goku, when Goku saw him, he walked over to them.

"Payden? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Here with them, mom was looking for you." He replied.

He turned around and saw Chichi. He smiled and pulled her into a hug, then kissed her. Chichi responded by giggling.

"Stop it Dante. We are embarrassing Payden." She said.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind Kiara, do you Payden?" Asked Goku.

Gohan nodded, and Chichi giggled, pulling Goku away. Gohan watched as she pulled out a capsule and tossed it. The smoke revealed a Porsche Carrera. Goku took the driver's side and Chichi the passenger's seat. Then they drove away.

"Wow, was that really your parents Payden?" Asked Sharpener. Gohan nodded. "Your mom, is smoking HOT! I'd do her any day!"

Erasa automatically slapped him, just as the words left his mouth. Videl proceeded to kick him where the sun never shines. Brining Sharpener to his knew.

"You're sick! That's his parents! Now, apologize!" Demanded Videl.

"Ssssss...ooorrr...yyyy" Sharpner faintly got out.

They then went to got get the tickets. Gohan had sensed to see if his parents really left, and they did, so he unwound a little. He felt better when they weren't monitoring his every move.

"So, what are we going to see?" Gohan asked.

"Well your mom said that The Lightning Racer was cool, but didn't have a great storyline. She aslo said that Airheads, was really hilarious." Erasa supplied.

"Airheads it is then." Said Ethan.

They bought their tickets and went to see the movie. They sat Gohan, Erasa, Videl and Ethan. Erasa and Videl having to share the large Popcorn, and Ethan and Gohan each having their own.

-.-_-.- after the movie-.-_-.-

Sharpener was still lying on the floor outside in the lobby. The gang looked at him, then noticed he was asleep with his thumb in his mouth and drool flowing out. Videl flipped her phone out and took a few photo's.

"Gold" is the only word she uttered. Walking away to a nearby pizza place, they sat and had dinner, before they said their goodbyes and went home.

-._.-Palace-._.-

Goku and Chichi were sitting in the kitchen. They acted more and more normal. That's when the doorbell rang. A minute later, a butler came into the room.

"Queen, a miss Bulma wishes to speak to you. Should I let her in?" He asked.

She nodded, and he went to get Bulma. Chichi could have sworn she heard the words 'about damn time' coming from the door.

Bulma walked into the kitchen and saw two young people sitting there. She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, do you know where Chichi and Goku are." She asked.

The young lady smile.

"Of course I do Bulma, your talking to me right now." Replied Chichi.

Bulma fainted right there. Vegeta grunted and picked her up bridal style.

"Where can I put the woman down?" He asked.

"Couch, living room." Goku replied.

Vegeta nodded and went to put her down and returned. He looked at Goku and felt something odd. His current form was supposedly his base form. And it was equal to that of a SS2 at max.

"Kakkarot, why are you so strong? Gohan said that this is your base form." He asked.

"This form allows you to select a power level you want as its base. Then when you power up to its level 1 transformation, its multiplier kicks in." He said.

"What are the multipliers for each level and how many levels are there?" He asked.

"There are only about 3 levels. The first is a 20X multiplier and the rest are all 15X multipliers except for the last one. The last one is supposedly a 68X multiplier." He replied in a bored tone.

A tick mark appeared on Vegeta's head. The tone of voice and not even looking at him when he answered made his blood boil.

He vanished from the spot he stood and punched Goku in the face. Goku was unaffected, but Vegeta's hand was throbbing.

"Aaaaaahhhh! What the hell!" He shouted.

Bulma awoke to the noise, and walked to the source, seeing the same teenagers and Vegeta. Chichi looked up and turned towards the door. She smiled and gestured for Bulma to come in.

"Hey Bulma. Sorry, I know this might be a shock to you, but it's really me Chichi." Said Chichi.

"How?" Was Bulma's unintelligent, yet intelligent reply.

"I'm not completely Human, I'm half alien. Not saya-jin, Zodian." She said.

"Wow... I mean I knew you weren't human from the start, but what Vegeta told me seemed so far-fetched. So you really are a Dimensional alien?" She asked Chichi nodded. "So, what can you do girl!?"

"A lot of magic, fighting at 3000x normal gravity... Energy attacks, well everything Goku can, except the saya-jinn stuff." She replied.

Bulma nodded. She was excited, maybe she could get Shenron to turn her into the same species as Chichi, or maybe Gohan, as he has all the best species...

"Chichi, I need to run some test on Gohan, to see how his body is handling the combination of DNA, its rally intriguing." she said. '_I just need some of his DNA, and then I'll take some of mine then merge it. I'll then use that new DNA and have it reform my own DNA into it._' Bulma thought to herself.

"That's fine, he was about to ask you to see how his DNA worked actually." she said.

"Oh, anyway Chichi. Since you look so young and gorgeous, you need a new dress, or two!" said Bulma

**Bulma going to succeed in becoming another Hybrid Zodian?**

**Multipliers  
Saiyan  
SS = 75X  
SS2 = 10X  
SS3 = 10X**

**exp. 1  
Base = 50 000  
SS = 37 50 000  
SS2 = 37 500 000  
SS3 = 375 000 000**

**Zodian (based on exp.)  
Celstial Form = Selected Power level  
Hyper Mode = 20X  
Alpha Mode = 15X  
Omega Mode = 68X**

**exp. 2 (SS2)  
CF = 37 500 000  
HM = 750 000 000  
AM = 11 250 000 000  
OM = 765 000 000 000**

**That numbers are realistic, I mean if the multipliers were bigger it would just be plain overpowering. You can add the numbers if you like, but I'm not a mathy person. I hate maths.  
**

**Oh and tell me how I need to improve this Story. I like reviews, don't be shy!**


	10. La Boom Boom

**Sorry, I'm Busy with my FINAL FINAL exams at school. Next year comes Uni! Wohoo, but anyway, I gotta pass first, no reason to get exited...YET!**

**Here goes the next one!**

**Chapter 10 - "La Boom-Boom?" what's that? -**

Bulma was sitting in her lab, cutting up her DNA. The pieces she cut out were those that made her the person she is. Working diligently for nearly 12 hours now, she had finally been able to take all the coding from the 23 pares of chromosomes she wanted.

"VEGETA!" she yelled when she was complete with this task.

"Yes?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"What do you think? Should I use Gohan or Chichi's DNA as a base for me?" she asked.

Vegeta was no fool when it came to genetic engineering and enhancements. When he married Bulma, he found some files on her computer that indicated she was trying to create a way for her and the human Z-fighters to become saiyan. Her work had failed because she couldn't merge the human and saiyan DNA successfully because it was pure saiyan DNA she used.

Vegeta took interest in her studies and secretly collected Gohan's DNA. At first he didn't even know half of what he needed to do to cut or fuse DNA, but he learned from the books in the house. During the Cell games Vegeta had successfully integrated some of Brolly's DNA into Gohan, without Gohan even finding out. He needed a guinea pig, and the brat was perfect for it. He wouldn't be missed if he died during the the fusion of his new cells into his system.

Thanks to this little upgrade he made to Gohan, the little brat obtained one of Brolly's abilities. The most useful one too, he's unlimited supply of Ki. Yet, since the brat had no clue about it, he was never able to harness that ability to its full potential. The bad thing was, the gene he put in Gohan, was rejected by Vegeta's system.

"Who would have thought you would ask me what you should do." Vegeta said.

"I know about the little enhancement you did to Gohan. I also know that your body rejected the gene." she said with a smirk.

"You truly are my queen. Well, considering that kakabrat has the unlimited ki gene, and he's also half saiyan, I would prefer you take his as your base. Which would not only increase your base ki level, but also give you the ability to gain the super saiyan levels. As his is already unlocked, you might not need to work very hard to become very powerful."

"Thank you Vegeta!"

"I want the enhancements too. So I'll help you integrate the two sets, if you agree to help me do the same for me." he said with a smirk.

"Sure."

Pulling on a lab coat Vegeta got to work. Bulma looked at him sceptically, when he looked up to see they way she looked at him, he shrugged. She shook her head and began to cut Vegtea's DNA. Vegeta was busy putting Bulma's DNA in the spots where Gohan's Human DNA went.

**-15 hours later-**

"Bulma, come see here." Vegta called.

"What is it?"

"Look at what the new cells are doing when they come in contact with your other cells."

"Their, merging?"

"No, their mutating the cells by neculei-reprogramming." he said

She smiled, she was going to become a Zodain/Saiyan/Human hybrid afterall.

"Vegeta, we really need to name this species you know..." she said. He nodded, and went back to work.

-_-_- Gohan (Payden) -_-_-

"Yoh, Ethan." Payden called as he walked in the school.

Ethan turned around and greeted Payden. "Hey Pay."

They walked to class, on the way the met up with Videl and Erasa. Ever since their training in the Aplha-Omega, Videl has been a little weird... She's been so cheerful, especially when she's around Payden.

Everybody wanted to know what made her like this, but they never had the courage to do so. They sumarized that she was inlove with Payden, and they were dead on.

*Beep Beep* Videl's communicator went of. _Not even a half our after school started, and they already need me. _

"What's wrong chief?" Asked Videl

"We have another hostage situation. Some local gang has kidnapped Paris Hilton. They refuse to let her go... Unless... Uhm... Yah! We need you Videl!"

"Unless they what chief?" Asked Videl.

"Get a kiss from your father!"

"Uhm... Is it an all girls gang?"

"Uh, you see their guys . . ."

The gang, having heard it all, burst out laughing, Ethan was clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor. Payded, was banging his fist against the desk, eyes tearing as he laughed. Erasa, was red in the face, and her eyes were teary.

"Videl, I think those guys are gay... And want a little "action" with your dad." Erasa clarified

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!" Videl shouted in the class, gaining everybodies attention.

The class and teacher look at her sceptically. They were beginning to become even more curios as she had become red on was trying to hide her face in her hair.

"Uhm... this is the weirdest bunch of crooks yet, I mean they have PARIS-freaking-HILTON and the want to BLEH-HEH with dad. Oh sure, we have Paris, but we prefer your dad. These guys are in sane"

"Videl, bleh-heh is not a word... I have to agree with you, who would want Herc's if they had that fine lady? She's blond, but who cares?" said Ethan

Utterly disgusted Videl runs off to help the police. Upon Arrival she gets her first look at the crooks. DRAG QUEENS! But Paris Hilton looked like she fitted right in with them. _ODD, why would she look like she belongs to that bunch?_ Videl went and asked some binoculars, then sweat-dropped...

"Chief, that's not Paris Hilton... That's another drag queen, look for yourself." She said.

"Well, I'll be a son of a monkey..."

"Chief, just give it up. Go and arrest them."

He nodded. With a face of a person that said "YUCK! I HAVE TO TOUCH IT" he walked to go arrest the culprits. She sighed and hopped in her copter and sped of towards school. That has to be the weirdest case ever... well at least the had no hostages. When she arrived on the schools roof. She felt something, it was far but clearly there. The Ki she felt was cold, it made her shiver and get goosebumps all over her body, and just like it appeared it disappeared. Running back to where she sensed Payden she entered the class.

**-After school-**

"You felt that right?" asked Payden

Erasa, Ethan and Videl nodded. Videl shivered slightly remembering the Ki. "That felt so cold and evil." Videl stated.

"Yah, but i couldn't pin point it's exact location." Erasa said with a frown. "It's unusual, even if it where 2 galaxies away, i would be able to pit point it's co-ordinates."

"I'll ask Vegeta if he knows anything." Payden said and left in his car.

"I don't like this..." said Videl.

-_-Capsule Corp-_-

"Vegeta, I found a way to activate that gene Gohan has that's inactive." Bulma said

"Hm? How? I've tried to have a virus awaken it, but it didnt help. The only time that brat used that gene was when he was torturing Cell."

"Well, I found a frequency that vibrates the Gohan's cells, and only works on his. I was trying to use sonic waves to remove the DNA yesterday, when i saw how it reacted. So I toyed with it a bit and found that if I stimulate the cells with it, it's cause rapid regeneration as well as stimulate inactive genes."

"The brat is heading here, I'll test out your theory." he said. He downloaded the frequency on to his IPod and went to the intercom. When Gohan entered the room the were in, he played the track.

Gohan instantly hit the floor withering in pain. A tail sprouted from his lower-back and his Ki went wild. Vegeta smirked. _Seems the Woman knows how to play in tune with the boy's body._ He stopped the music and Gohan stopped feeling pain. He looked up and saw Vegeta and Bulma smiling.

"What just happened?" Asked Gohan (Payden).

"Nothing, we just gave you your tail back. So be grateful you little brat." said Vegeta. "We know why you are here. Bulma's Satellite Ki Tracker tracked the Ki to a black-whole. The specific whole is also inactive, and not absorbing anything, it just seems to rotate and propel everything around it."

Gohan (Payden) was stunned _Since when is Vegeta smart? No, since when does he actually use his intelligence? _He's facail expression must have been hallarious, because Vegeta just started to laugh and Bulma joined him. Stunned and a little scared, he started to retreat, slowly and careful not to make a sound while the two maniacs laughed. _This is weird, even for me... I'm sure even dad would be freaked out by that._

Gohan launched himself into the air as soon as he got to the door. Vegeta sensed it just when he took of. He turned to Bulma and smirked. "Should we play another Game of La Boom Boom. The staff is all off for the day, Trunks is over at Kakkorot's place."

"You read my mind Vegeta." Bulma said with a husky voice.

**SHH! I'm not here!**

**LOL, i'm not doing Lemons, and i wont ever. Sorry for the long wait.**


	11. Sorry

**Redoing Erasa Files. The story seemed a bit off, so check out the redone version.**


End file.
